


Fester

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [3]
Category: The Fandom of Life
Genre: Please Be careful, this is about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about depression. Please be careful. </p><p>Triggers/warnings for this chapter include:<br/>-depression <br/>-suicidal thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fester

There is a festering inside of me

I can feel it next to my heart and wrapped around my lungs

The fester caused by stress and sadness

The one that whispers "wouldn't it be easier, just to give up?" 

and you truly consider it, oh, you do

until you remember her smile, and her words: "You're my best friend, to be honest" "I don't know what I'd do without you" "You're so cool" "You're so cute" and you feel guilty for even considering it 

(The fester does not like her, because she is the only one who keeps you away from it) 

(All the festering wants is your death and downfall and everything to end in black and white, for mourning) 

(Don't listen to the fester, she whispers.) 

You think maybe she has a little bit of a rotten spot too

You're both screwed up, in the same broken-glass-worn-together ways

Like a plate, broken and glued back together. 

There is a creaking every time you hear the fester

In your head, it is broken glass and bones, and it is pain

The creaking ricochets off of bones and pain and glass and wears them all further down

By now there are some that have been worn to nubs

And your heat, your fire, has dampened to a mere candle 

An ember, even. 

(the festering wants to pour slime over your fire of life, and put it out entirely) 

The fester has rotted a hole in your heart and you cannot fill it with even the softest touches and the quietest reassurances 

You wonder if you'll stay this way forever 

Like a button, depressed

You are a button, with four little holes that hold you together 

For now you are sewn on, but who knows what the future will bring? 

(She threads a needle and prepares to strengthen you.)


End file.
